dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Nappa (Universe 13)
:For information regarding Nappa as he appears in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, go to the Dragon Ball Wiki. Nappa (ナッパ, Nappa) from Universe 13 is an elite Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta and was the general of the Saiyan army that worked under Freeza. Nappa was also one of the few remaining Saiyans alive after the genocide. The four Saiyans at one point overthrew Freeza of his title as Emperor of the universe and has caused destruction among their universe since then. But he is the weakest Saiyan of the group as well as the oldest, being over eighty years old. Like his Universe 18 self, he is very proud of himself and his traits, bordering in overconfidence when having to deal with weaker foes, but very realist when overpowered. After becoming possessed and turned into a Majin by Babidi of Universe 11, Nappa was eventually killed by Gohan of Universe 16. Overview First Round Nappa participates in the very first round of the tournament against a Namekian named Cargo, from Universe 10. The two at first seem fairly even, as Nappa tells Cargo that he had slaughtered the entire Namekian race in his universe. Cargo is unphased by the comment, but Nappa soon gains the upper-hand and easily defeats Cargo without a scratch. It is during this battle that Gohan from Universe 18 notes that Nappa is much stronger than the one from his universe. Afterwards he was ordered by his Vegeta to close his eyes, when Vegeta from Universe 10 creates an artificial moon. Later Appearances Following Gokū's victory over Mahissu, Universe 13 Vegeta decides to introduce himself and his companions to Universe 18. Following Kakarotto's introduction and a display of arrogance from Universe 13 Vegeta, Universe 18 Vegeta shakes them and also states the humor in the fact that he killed Nappa in his universe, leaving Nappa in a state of shock. He and Raditz mock each other and make various comments of the matches. A Good Night of Sleep Gohan from Universe 18 goes and visits the Universe 13 room. As he does, he takes a glance at each Saiyan and thinks back at how their acts affected his childhood. Gohan remembers Nappa killing all his family and friends in the past. Nappa witnesses how Gohan effortlessly pushes a transformed Kakarotto to the wall, and realizes how inferior he is. Second Round His next fight is with Freeza from Universe 8. Despite Nappa being many times stronger than his Universe 18 counterpart, both Kakarotto and Vegeta consider him completely outclassed by Freeza. Before the match, Nappa constantly taunts Freeza, angering him greatly. But as the match begins, Nappa instantly forfeits. He then reveals that he and Raditz, knowing that Nappa had no chance anyway, thought it would be funny to anger Freeza but then have Nappa forfeit so that Freeza could not lay a hand on him without getting disqualified. Out of rage, Freeza executes his solider Burter, leaving Jeice shocked. Without knowing it, this "win" burnt more than a hypothetical loss, sign of ho great that idea was. Later after witnessing Prince Vegeta's surprising defeat, he and Raditz are mocked by Kakarotto, who gloats about being the only participant of their universe left in the tournament. He is later convinced that it would be better to forfeit and return home, but this idea is shot down by the freshly resurrected prince. Third Round At the end Nappa and the Saiyans are still present, once to watch Kakarotto's battle and also to watch the other Saiyans to learn from them. Like his companions he's very surprised to see Kakarotto's new tail and his subsequent transformations in Oozaru and Golden Oozaru. He's convinced that the Universe 18's Vegeta must be able to transform into Super Saiyan 3 like his Vegeta was able to, and is surprised to never see that; however not so surprised to witness Kakarotto's defeated and stays silent when Vegeta orders the healer to let him be. He also noticed when Raditz offers himself to speak again with the Kaioshin from Universe 9. When Kakarotto is finally healed, he is in their quarters and gets interrupted by a furious Kakarotto who demands to see his brother. Just when they begin to argue, Babidi's spell hits both of them, transforming them in his underlings. Both of them are absent during the lunch, which makes Vegeta suspicious. Majin Invasion At the end of the third round, Nappa and Kakarotto reveal themselves as Majins enslaved by Babidi and the attack Universe 18, where Goten is guarding Bra and Videl. While the young half-Saiyan holds Kakarotto back, Nappa tries to attack the Bra and Videl, but he's struck by surprise by a distressed Bra, and briefly knocked back. Angered, he follows them. As Bra and Videl attempt to fly away, Nappa grabs Bra's foot and throws her to the ground, wounding her greatly. Videl then lashes out at Nappa, only to be elbowed by Nappa and brutally injured. Nappa, with his foot on Videl's stomach, has his foot chopped off by of Universe 16. Nappa then grabs Bra and holds her hostage, demanding that they give him senzu beans. Gohan, enraged, grabs Bra from Nappa's clutches and chops off his right arm, then proceeding to mutilate Nappa, killing him. Transformations Great Ape While never seen, Nappa has the ability to transform into a Great Ape. Majin Nappa was subsequently possessed by , along with . Tournament Battles *Nappa vs. of Universe 10 (victory) from page 38 to page 41 (victory) *Nappa vs. of Universe 8 from page 554 to page 545 (defeated by forfeit) Outside Tournament Battles *Majin Nappa vs. of Universe 18 (defeat) Trivia *Nappa wears a slightly altered piece of armor from the one he used on Earth. Salagir has noted that this is due to Dragon Ball Multiverse taking place dozens of decades later. (P38 comments) *Nappa was surprised in the novel, that after Vegeta U18 said that he killed his Nappa on Earth, that he and his Vegeta never went to Namek in their universe. *Forfeiting to Freeza so easily seems a bit out of character for Nappa, but he had done so due to a plan that Raditz came up with. Gallery 0039.png|Nappa fighting against the Namekian Cargo, his first opponent in the tournament. Nappa vs Frieza colorBy9ary.png|Nappa mocking Freeza few minutes before their fight in the second round of the tournament. Nappa.PNG|Nappa shocked at Vegeta's death KakarottoMajin.png|Nappa and Kakarotto with their Majin symbols es:Nappa (Universo 13) it:Nappa (Universo 13) ca:Nappa (Univers 13) Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Universe 13 Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Loser Category:Majin Category:Galactic Freeza Army Category:Dead